e4sdeadsetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1.5
Episode 1.5 (Also named All for one) is the fifth and final episode of Dead Set.The was directed by Yann Demange, who directed all episodes in the series. This episode is written by Charlie Brooker the creator of the series. The Episode made it's debut for the first time on E4 on 31 October 2008. Summary Riq and Kelly are reunited. Kelly thinks that Riq has arrived to take her away and save her. However he only brings dire warnings about the state of the world outside. Patrick is pacing the garden, muttering to himself; half-demented. Ignoring Riq’s tales of the outside world he tries to persuade the housemates to leave with him. Riq urges them to stay. Patrick pleads for his life as Veronica tries to persuade the housemates they need to kill him in order to protect and save themselves. Patrick takes Kelly hostage. It turns into chaos as Riq fights to save his girlfriend. But Kelly won’t give up the fight as the threat of the zombies comes ever nearer… Plot Episode 5 completes the exposition of the shortcomings of the intelligence in a Big Brother house when pitted against the mindless zombie masses. Marky misses shooting Riq several times before Kelly recognizes him and stops Marky from shooting. Once inside, Riq warns that Patrick's plan won't work as there are too many zombies. The housemates decide to stay in the house as long as possible. When Patrick insists on going forward, they tie him up. Patrick manages to turn Joplin against the others, reminiscent of the style used to change alliances between housemates in a non-zombie season of Big Brother. Joplin unties him and carries the bowl of bait while Patrick takes Kelly hostage, heading outside. Everyone follows him but in the struggle the bait is dropped and Patrick kills Riq. Pippa runs back to the studio's offices and Space follows. Joplin panics and opens the gates. He is attacked by the zombies as they flood inside the compound. Kelly, Marky, Veronica and Patrick run for the house, but the zombies rip Patrick apart. Space makes it to the control room and communicates using the PA system. Zombies quickly fill the camera runs and Kelly realizes they will easily make it through the two-way glass and fire doors. She urges Space to open the diary room and he is bitten by the zombie of previous housemate Aisleyne. He manages to get into the innermost control booth and sees on the monitors that the zombies have forced their way into the house. Only Kelly makes it into the diary room, leaving Marky and Veronica to be eaten. Kelly congratulates Space on winning this series of Big Brother, and tells him to open the outside door so she can fight her way to the van. He refuses until he sees that Pippa is one of the zombies trying to get into the booth, alongside her undead mother. As soon as the diary room door is opened, Kelly screams and the camera cuts to black. Next morning and Joplin, Marky, Space, Pippa and Veronica are seen as zombies; Joplin roams outside the studio gates; Marky and Veronica feast on the remains of Grayson; Space stares blankly around the control room. Finally, in the closing seconds, zombie Kelly stares into a camera in the Big Brother house, before the scene switches to a zombie in front of a television in a shopping centre somewhere in the United Kingdom - a rapt "viewer" of housemate Kelly and the Big Brother live feed on E4. Cast Main Cast * Jamie Winstone as Kelly * Andy Nyman as Patrick * Riz Ahmed as Riq * Chizzy Akudolu as Angel (Credits Only) * Warren Brown as Marky * Shelley Conn as Claire (Credits Only) * Beth Cordingly as Veronica * Adam Deacon as Space * Kevin Eldon as Joplin * Raj Ghatak as Grayson (Credits Only) * Kathleen McDermott as Pippa * Liz May Brice as Alex (Credits Only) Recurring Cast *Davina McCall as Herself (Davina) (Credits Only) Guest Cast *Jennifer Aries as Sophie (Credits Only) * Kelly Wenham as Chloe (Credits Only) * Elyes Gabel as Danny (Credits Only) Behind The Scenes 8E365A29-810C-491E-9EB7-58D3E89748C7_extra.jpg|Warren, Beth and Jaime 1694AA5C-EB91-43B5-B50E-F5BC19271CB2_extra.jpg 8836F79A-FFBE-4CAB-A6D8-EBD4828E0F14_extra.jpg|Jaime getting makeup Trivia Their are no available trivia, known. Category:Characters Category:Episodes Category:Dead Set